Ekena
by InMemoriam
Summary: Brian's sister, Ekena, has had enough. After a fight with Brian she runs off to LA. Guess who she meets? Letty, Mia and Vince! But when somebody from the past returns what will happen?
1. Profile

Full Name: Ekena O' Conner  
  
Birthdate: July 13, 1986  
  
Parents: Rain Masters and Paul O' Conner  
  
Nicknames: Kinny, Biohazard, Streak, Elektra  
  
Profile: Ekena has waist-length brown hair with electric blue streaks. Her eyes are like Brian's- misty blue, She is half Hawaiian so her skin has a natural caramel coloring to it. She is a bit chubbier in the jaw than Brian but weighs in at about 120-123 pounds.   
  
Relation to Brian: She is actually his half-sister. Brian's parents split shortly after he was born. His father remarried about a year after the divorce to a woman named Rain Masters and Brian grew up knowing Rain as his mother.   
  
Car: Electric Blue RX-7 with light blue angel-wing flames going up the sides(courtesy of Suki) and painted piping on the hood and trunk. It has everything Dom's RX-7 had in 'The Fast and the Furious'.  
  
Distinguishing Marks: Ekena has the same wings on her car on her shoulder blades, a ring of fire around her upper arm and a dragon on her tailbone. 


	2. Family Life

Ekena  
  
Summary: Brian's younger sister, Ekena(Eden in Hawaiian-yes I have seen Blue Crush) O' Conner has had enough of her life. She runs away one night after a fight with her brother and ends up in LA. Guess who she meets? Letty, Mia and Vince! When somebody from the past returns what will happen?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter One- Family Life(kind of like the prologue)  
  
Ekena O'Conner looked up at her brother as he entered the kitchen in boxers and a wife beater(NE1 know why theyre called that cause I dont), stretching. She looked back down at her Civics homework and continued writing.   
  
"It's six-thirty, you know." she said in her deterioration English accent.  
  
"Morning to you too, sunshine." Brian yawned, scratching his head and making for the fridge.  
  
"I made you dinner." she said, pointing her pencil to the end of the kitchen counter. A plate sat in front of the microwave covered in plastic wrap.  
  
"You spoil me, Kinny." he said, wrapping her in a hug and kissing the top of her head.  
  
"Don't call me that." Ekena said, turning her head. "And you're right," she said, kissing him on the cheek, "I do spoil you." Brian smiled, ruffled her hair and picked up the plate, putting it in the microwave and starting it.  
  
"Oh. Tej called about you slackin' off today."  
  
"What'd he say?" Brian asked, leaning on the counter.  
  
"Do you want it verbatim or the condensed version?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Condensed." he said.  
  
"He cursed up a fuckin' tornado."   
  
"Watch your language."  
  
"Pupuka kahiko ke kao." Ekena closed her Civics book and stuffed it in her bookbag. She ran up the stairs and at the top , the phone rang. She slowed as she heard Brian answer it. She made it to her door and stopped, dropping her bag right inside the door. Five minutes later, she cringed as Brian yelled angrily up the stairs.  
  
"Ekena O' Conner get your ass down here now, young lady!"  
  
Ekena stumped down the stairs slowly and shrank as Brian stared her down. No one could stare her down except him, not even Rome.  
  
"Sit." he said and she sat hard on the couch, trying to disappear into the slouchy material. "Did anything exciting happen today at school?" he asked, sitting on the table in front of her. The problem with Brian was that when he was really angry he got really quiet.  
  
"Exciting as in I got an A on my biology test or exciting as in this is my fifth fight this month?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Explain."  
  
"It wasn't my fault!" Ekena yelled, "Alina was asking for it when she called Marisol a slut!"  
  
"You didn't have to break her nose. Or dislocate her shoulder. Ms. Rodriguez said she's gonna expell you if it happens again."   
  
"I don't care." Ekena spat.  
  
"You're a straight-A student."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So you should stop fighting a-"  
  
"Oh, you're so reformed!" she countered.  
  
"I'm trying to stop you ending up like me, Ekena. I wasted my life." Brian said.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"You'll stop fighting?"  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"As long as you try is fine with me." he said, getting up and heading for the door. "Ekena?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're still grounded for a month."  
  
"A month?"  
  
"Which means?"  
  
"No computer, no television and no friends."  
  
"And what else?"  
  
Ekena closed her mouth stubbornly.  
  
"Ekena."  
  
"And no racing!" she yelled. Brian just pointed and Ekena stormed up the stairs to her room, slamming the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ekena slammed her door in anger and leaned against it. She closed her eyes and thought hard for a moment.  
  
"That's it." she said, grabbing a bag.  
  
Ekena went to her closet and dresser, grabbing some of her favourite clothes and stuffing them in the bag. She went over to her mirror and grabbed the three pictures stuck to it. One was of her best friend, Marisol Sanchez, one of her and her brother and one of her, her brother, her father and her mother. She put the pictures into a small gift box before she put that gently into the bag as well. She dropped the bag on the floor and began to grab clothes out of her closet and drawers and drop them on the bed. Finally, she went over to her computer and began to type.  
  
Ekena finished typing and grabbed her bag, taking one final glance around her room, leaving. She prayed that Brian hadn't been smart enough to take her keys and sighed in relief when she saw them still on the countertop. She grabbed them and looked around at the house, her eyes landing on a picture on the mantle. It was of her mother smiling. "Wish me luck ka makuahine. Aloha wau iâ `oe." she said to the picture, closing the door and running to her car. She threw her bag in the back and started the car.   
  
She left her home, nothing more than a blue streak.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brian opened the door to the dark house expecting Ekena to be eating something in the kitchen but she wasn't there. In fact she wasn't anywhere. She didn't answer when he called and she didn't open the door when he knocked at her room.  
  
"Ekena?" he asked, opening the door to her room. She wasn't there but her computer was on. Intrigued, Brian went over and sat at the computer, reading the screen. Then, he jumped up and ran out to his car, jumping in and turning the opposite direction that Ekena had gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear Brian ~  
  
Aloha, bro. I'm leavin' and I'm not comin' back, but I'll call you sometime. Don't be mad ~ I had to do this for my own good.  
  
Oh ~ could you do me a couple of favors?  
  
~ Give Rome his clothes back(they're on my bed)   
  
~ Tell Tej I always looked at him as some sort of crazy~ass father  
  
~ Tell my girl(Suki, you ass) I'll call'er soon and to keep designing my car  
  
~ Slap you-know-who around for me or he'll get used to not havin' any bruises  
  
~ Tell everyone I love them  
  
Aloha wau iâ `oe Bullitt,  
  
Ekena  
  
A/N: End chapter one! What do yah'll think? Is it good enough to continue? Review people! 


	3. Torretto's, tuna and talking

Ekena  
  
Chapter two~ Torretto's, tuna and talking  
  
Ekena watched as the sign over the LA exit grew closer and closer. She whopped with joy as it flew overhead and revved her car happily. Ekena looked around as she drove down the main street, unsure of where she could find a pad to crash. At the stoplight she noticed a bright purple car turn down a side road and stared. No one in their right mind-except a racer-would paint their car like that.  
  
"Well at least they got racin' here, if nothing' else." she said to herself and continued driving around LA. Ekena ended up pulling to a stop in front of a small store called Torretto's.  
  
"What kind of a name is Torretto's?" she asked herself, shrugging and turning her car off. She got out and walked inside the store, looking around. She sat down at the counter and stared off into space for who knows how long.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Ekena blinked and looked up into the face of a young woman with shaggy brown hair and sparkling brown eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can I get you something?" the woman asked.  
  
"You got Pepsi?" Ekena asked, hopefully. The woman shrugged.  
  
"Lemme check." she said, walking over to the fridge and opening it. She rummaged around for a moment before she said "No- but we got Dr. Pepper if you want that."  
  
"Sure." Ekena said and the woman grabbed a soda, throwing it to her.  
  
"It's on the house since we didn't have what you wanted." the woman said, seeing Ekena pull out a five.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem. Anything else?"  
  
"You have tuna sandwiches?" Ekena asked.  
  
"You want one?" the woman asked.  
  
"If you don't mind, please." Ekena said.  
  
"So polite." the woman said, smiling. Ekena blushed and watched the woman make her sandwich.  
  
"Do you mind cutting the crusts off for me? I don't like tuna sandwiches with the crusts." Ekena said, looking down at the counter. She jumped as the knife slipped from the woman's hand and hit the plate.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay. What's the matter?"  
  
"It's just…I…never mind. Here you go." the woman said, cutting the crusts off the sandwich and handing her the plate. Ekena ate it in five seconds flat.  
  
"Geez-you eat like Vince." the woman said.  
  
"Who?" Ekena asked.   
  
"A coworker of mine who lives in the same house as me and Letty, another coworker." the woman said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'm Mia, by the way. Mia Torretto. Sorry I didn't introduce myself before." Mia said.  
  
"It's fine with me. I'm Ekena." Ekena said, getting up and going over to a wall that had caught her eye. It was covered in pictures and Ekena gazed at them. She smiled or wondered or snorted at each picture until her eyes reached one in particular. Ekena spewed her Dr. Pepper all over the floor as her eyes met the picture and she saw the team.  
  
"You okay?" Mia asked, looking up.  
  
"Uh…can I get a towel, please?" Ekena asked. Mia grabbed a towel and walked around the counter.  
  
"Here you go."  
  
"Thanks. Hey Mia?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Who are they?" Ekena asked, pointing at the picture. Mia looked at it and inhaled.  
  
"That is the team before…nothing. That's my big brother, Dom. And that's Vince, his best friend." she explained, pointing, "And that's Letty and Jesse-he's dead- and Leon and me."  
  
"Who's the blond guy?" she asked.  
  
"His name is Brian O' Conner. He was the cop that didn't turn us in. He's probably still running from the cops for what he did." Mia explained and Ekena choked on her soda again.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Mia asked.  
  
"I'm fine." Ekena choked out. Ekena noticed Mia looking at her strangely and asked "What?"  
  
"Your eyes…never mind. Sorry! You must think I'm a freak now." Mia said.  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"What did you say your name was?"   
  
"Ekena Masters."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mia and Ekena looked up from the couch as the door slammed open. A latino woman and a tough-looking man walked into the house. The woman went to the kitchen but the man stopped and looked at Ekena and Mia.  
  
"Don't just stand there stupid." Mia said, getting up and grabbing his arm. She dragged him over to the couch, "Say hello."  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi." Ekena said, trying not to laugh. The guy looked thicker than he was wide and she found it extremely funny. "I'm Ekena. Who're you?"  
  
"Uh-"  
  
"This is Vince." Mia said.  
  
"So you're Vince."  
  
"What did you say Mia?" Vince asked.  
  
"What did she say to who?"  
  
Ekena looked behind Vince and Mia and saw the latino woman standing there, holding a Corona. The woman glared at her before turning to Mia and saying "Who is this?"  
  
"Letty, don't be mean. Ekena is my friend-she's new to LA. And she's staying with us until she finds her feet." Mia said. Ekena looked at her in surprise. Letty just looked at Ekena with a spiteful look and stomped up the stairs saying "Whatever." and slamming the door.  
  
"Is she always that-"  
  
"Bitchy? Ever since Dom left, yeah. They loved each other like no man's land." Mia said, dropping back down on the couch. Suddenly she perked up. "You race?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You wanna go to races tonight?"  
  
"Hell yeah! What time?"  
  
"Be ready by nine thirty and meet me down here. I'll show you to your room." Mia said, getting up and leading Ekena to a small bedroom that was unused.  
  
"This used to be Letty's room before she moved in with Dom. You can stay in here. I'm right next to you so call if you need me. The bathroom is the second door on the right coming up the stairs. Dinner's always about sixish." Mia explained quickly.  
  
"Thanks Mia. It's nice to feel wanted."  
  
"I know what you mean." Mia said, leaving Ekena in her room to think. 


	4. Girly meets Grow up

Ekena  
  
A/N: Last chapter, when I said Vince was thicker than he was wide, if you don't understand it (it's kinda confusing) it means she thought he looked stupider than he was wide across the chest.  
  
Chapter three-Girly meets Growup  
  
Suki opened her eyes as the phone rang. She pulled the pillow over her head, groaning in annoyance. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and she tried to find the phone. She picked it up and muttered "Hello?" agitatedly into it.  
  
"Don't take that tone with me, girl." said a voice and Suki perked up.  
  
"Ekena?"  
  
"Yeah. Listen-don't tell Brian I called okay?"  
  
"Sure. Where are you, sugar?" Suki asked.  
  
"LA."  
  
"What the fuck are you doin' out there?" Suki asked, dropping onto the couch nonchalantly. She stretched and yawned.  
  
"Brian and I had a fight so I ran."  
  
"Obviously. Why all the way to LA though?"  
  
"I figured he couldn't find me."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I met some racers here. They're pretty cool but nothing' compared to my crew back home."  
  
"Aw-thanks girl. Who you hangin' with?" Suki asked, taking a drink of the glass on the table nearby. She thought it was some sort of clear soda or something. It was something.  
  
"Some people Mia, uh, Mia…damn! What's her last name?" Ekena asked herself.  
  
"I don' know if I'm all the way out here in Miami."  
  
"Torretto! Mia Torretto!" Ekena said and Suki spat the drink out yelling  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"What?" Ekena asked.  
  
"Those people are the reason your brother ended up street racing! He was a cop!" Suki said.  
  
"Oh right. I forgot to mention that. Shit."  
  
"You can say that again!"  
  
"Shit."  
  
"Stop bullshittin'-you didn't tell them your last name did you?"  
  
"Not after Mia explained why my brother was in a picture on their wall."  
  
"Good. That way they won't tell Bullitt where you are."  
  
"They don't want anything to do with him. They don't know where he is. Well, Mia wants to see him again…"  
  
"If you bring him out there you're gonna screw everything up." Suki warned.  
  
"I know, girl. Don't bug me about it."  
  
"Tell you what. I'll come out and visit you next week."  
  
"Really?" Ekena asked, touched. Then she realized something and said "What's the catch?"  
  
"I'm bringin' Bullitt and Rome."  
  
"Hell no! Not both of'em Suki, please." Ekena begged.  
  
"You know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Call me when you're ready to see Bri again, kay?"  
  
"Mmhmm."  
  
"But I'm still comin' to see you next week. Where you at?"  
  
Ekena told Suki where she was staying and said goodbye. She hung up and got into her car, unaware of someone's eyes watching her every move.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mia?"   
  
"What?"  
  
"My friend is comin' next week from Miami and she needs a place to crash. You think she could stay here?"  
  
"We got room."  
  
"Thanks, girl."  
  
"Right."  
  
Ekena went to the kitchen and grabbed a Corona. She didn't care if she was underage and, really, neither did they.   
  
Ekena and Vince had become fast friends, acting like brother and sister, sneaking up on each other and getting into fights. Vince usually won, with him on top, straddling her waist and pinning her arms above her head to keep her from fighting back. Then she would just stop moving altogether. The first time she'd done that Vince had freaked out. He thought she'd, like, had a heart attack and died, or something like that.  
  
Mia and Ekena would always talk long into the night. The subjects varied from family history to sex to whatever had happened that day at the garage to what was going on over in some foreign country. Ekena loved it-she felt like she belonged and for once she wasn't held back.   
  
Letty and Ekena were another story. Ever since Ekena had arrived, Letty seemed to take a particular dislike to her. Letty would give her hateful glares as she walked by or tease her behind Mia and Vince's backs. Finally, one day Ekena just snapped and ended up punching Letty, who punched back. Mia and Vince had struggled to separate them and keep them apart. Mia was left to interrogate Letty while Vince took Ekena into the office to question. In the end, Ekena's story won out and Letty was pissed.   
  
Occassionally, Ekena would jolt awake in the middle of the night and hear someone weeping. She was unsure if it was Mia or it was Letty. It sounded feminine so she assumed it wasn't Vince.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The week blew by for Ekena and she paced the store all day, waiting for Suki's bright pink S2000 to pull up. Finally, at three in the afternoon, Ekena's head snapped up as she heard familiar music. She walked out from behind the counter and out onto the street. A bright pink car streaked down the road and pulled into a spot in front of the store.  
  
"What's up, girl?" Suki asked, getting out and slamming the door. Ekena nearly knocked the small woman down as she propelled herself into a hug.  
  
"I take it you're glad to see me?"  
  
"Couldn't be more right. I missed ya'll so fuckin' much!" Ekena said, pulling Suki into the store.  
  
"How's everyone back in Miami?"  
  
"Well, Brian's freaking out. Rome's good but he's worried about you though. No biggie. When Brian told Tej that you'd run off Tej just said ' That girl is off da hook!' which made Brian even angrier."  
  
"Oh no- Suki what'd Brian do to my papi?"  
  
"Let's just say that Tej didn't go to the races that week."  
  
"Fuck man. That's messed up."  
  
"Brian screwed him over. Tej ain't too happy with him now."  
  
"I'd expec- MIA! Come meet my girl!" Ekena said as Mia walked in. Mia walked over and sat at the counter.  
  
"You must be Suki. She hasn't shut up about you all week and it was becoming draining. I'm glad to meetcha. I'm Mia Torretto."   
  
"You own this joint?"  
  
"Yep. All mine."  
  
"Damn, girl."  
  
"That your car?" Mia asked, jerking her thumb at the S2000.  
  
"Damn right it is! It's my baby." Suki said, looking at her car lovingly.  
  
"It's nice-did you do the airbrush?"  
  
"All by myself." Suki said, standing up straight.  
  
"Man…we could use someone like you here in LA."  
  
"Naw-I work at a garage back in Miami. I just came out here to visit my girl and get away from crazy Bri-" Suki said and Ekena elbowed her in the gut.  
  
"-anna. My sister." Suki said quickly. 'Damn!' she thought to herself, 'I hope Mia didn't notice that.'  
  
"Oh." Mia said, furrowing her brow. She was unsure of whether or not Suki had almost slipped up about something or not.  
  
"Sorry, Mia. Gotta go. I promised my girl that we'd go out today, check out LA." Ekena said, dragging Suki out of the store and to her car, where she promptly cussed her out in Spanish and Hawaiian.  
  
"Hupo! Usted casi cogió para arriba mi existencia aquí! Lakou 'a'ole 'ike pela 'o au iho no pili io Brian eia ho'i o'au makemake io pa'a 'oia pela! (Dummy! You almost fucked up my existence here! They don't know that I'm related to Brian and I'd like to keep it that way!)"  
  
"Lo siento! Me deslicé para arriba! (I'm sorry! I slipped up!)"  
  
"Mai ho'oko la hou (Don't do it again.)" Ekena said angrily. Suki got in her car and slammed the door. Which really didn't help much because her car was a convo.  
  
"Suki-"  
  
"Go away."  
  
"Suki, 'o au iho no mihi. 'O au ua uluulu (Suki, I'm sorry. I was angry.)." Ekena said.  
  
"No lo hacen otra vez (Don't do it again.)." Suki said, cracking a grin. Ekena opened her mouth in indignance and slapped Suki's arm in mock outrage.  
  
"I can't believe you just said that!"   
  
"Just shut up and get in."  
  
"'Ae, 'ae (Yeah, yeah)."  
  
A/N: If it seems like I'm slowing down it might barbecues I'm having a mild case of writer's block. I have a plotline and everything I just can't find the right words to write it. I'll try to keep updating every few days or every week or so. (Listen to 'Broken' by Seether feat Amy Lee of Evanescence!) 


	5. Past Encounters

Ekena  
  
A/N: One thing-when I mentioned Ekena's fading English accent in the first chapter id forgotten to put that when her mother died Brian's mother gained custody of him in Miami and Ekena was sent to live with her father in England and had just come back when their father died. This is a fun chapter!  
  
Chapter Four-Past Encounters  
  
"Tej-where's Suki?" Brian asked, walking into the garage. "I need to talk to her."  
  
"She had some business shit up in LA, man." Tej said coldly.  
  
"Tej, man-come on. I already apologized for beatin' the shit outta you. I go into protective brother mode when it comes to Ekena, you know that." Brian said, leaning on the supra.  
  
"I feel jus' as protective of Hija as you do Brian. I jus' neva thought Hija'd go off like tha' and run." Tej said, talking into the engine. Brian watched him as he worked on the engine and something occured to him. Tej was right-all Tej did was respect Ekena like she was his daughter. He never made any moves on her or shit like that-like he did on Suki, who still refused the man, much to Brian's amusement.  
  
"You know what, Tej? You're right, man. I just blew up cause of everything that's happened. You said Suki had business in LA? Like she had a job or somethin'?"   
  
"Yeah, man." Tej said, talking into the engine again and avoiding Brian's face because he knew why Suki had really gone to LA. She'd gone to visit Ekena and had threatened to murder him if he told Brian-not that he was afraid of her or nothing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ekena weaved through the crowd at El Gato Negro with her and Suki's drinks. She was watching the drinks so intently, making sure not to spill them that she ran into someone-literally.  
  
"Oh fuck it all!" Ekena spat as the drinks soaked the man's shirt. "I am so sorry." she said, looking up into what was one of the sexiest faces ever seen.   
  
"It's okay, really. Can I buy you some more drinks?" the guy asked.  
  
"It depends." Ekena said, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"On what?"  
  
"On whether you're trying to ask me out or not."  
  
"Fiesty. I like you." he said, grabbing her hand and dragging her over to the bar before she could protest. "What'd you have?"  
  
"Can I get a Caribbean Screwdriver and a Bloody Mary?" she asked the bartender and he nodded. "Damn is it easy to get drinks here."  
  
"I'll have a Corona, thanks." he said, nodding to the barkeep.  
  
"So what's a sweet thing like you doin' at The Black Cat?" the man asked.  
  
"I think we should start with names. Ekena O'C-Masters. Ekena Masters." Ekena said, almost slipping up.  
  
"Dominic." the man said, his eyes raking up and down Ekena's body.  
  
"Well, Dominic, if we're going to talk you need to look me in the eyes. And rest assured that my eyes are not down there." she said as his eyes reached her chest. He blinked and adjusted his eyes.  
  
"Sorry, sparkplug-"  
  
"And no names, okay, Dommy?" she asked saccharin sweetly, making the name sound like 'dummy' instead of 'dommy'.  
  
"Deal. I look you in the eyes and no nicknames. Back to my question-what are you doin' here?" he asked and their drinks came. Ekena grabbed the drinks and nodded her head for him to follow her.  
  
"I just moved here from Miami and mi numero una chica came to visit me. I'm showin' her the scene in LA. She's around here somewhe-"  
  
"Ekena! Girl, what took you so lo-who's this?" Suki asked, looking Dom up and down.  
  
"Here's your drink. Suki, this is Dom. Dom, this is mi chica Suki." Ekena said, both introducing them and giving Suki a 'don't-even-think-about-it-I-saw-him-first' look.  
  
"Nice to meetcha, Dom. Ekena, I'm gonna go hit the floor some more, aight? Let me know when you wanna split will ya?"  
  
"You know it." Ekena said and Suki made her way back out onto the floor. Ekena and Dom made their way over to the sitting area in the corner and sat on the couch. Ekena and Dom began to tell each other about themselves and soon were enthralled in each other.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, anyway, my brother comes home-drunk off his ass-and says 'Let's go racing!' and jumps in his Skyline, ready to take on the quarter when he passes out and I have to haul him into the house with my boyfriend. It was so fun-"   
  
"Girl, the club's closin'. We gotta split." Suki interrupted.  
  
"You got a phone?" Ekena asked Dom and he nodded. He reached over and grabbed a spare napkin, writing on it and gave it to her.  
  
"This is my cell. Call me and let me know when you wanna hook it up again, aight?" he said, standing and wiping his hands on his jeans.  
  
"Sure. Suki-you're drivin' man. I'm too off right now." Ekena said, trying to stand and tripping over the table. Suki just shook her head and dragged Ekena off to the car and drove home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ekena felt like shit the next morning from her hangover but she got up anyway, because Suki was leaving that day.  
  
"Adios, chica. Don't work too hard." Suki said, hugging Ekena tightly.  
  
"Mmmm-I'ma miss havin' you around, Suki. I almost felt like I was home again. Don't tell Brian."  
  
"Ekena about telling no one-"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I told Tej."  
  
"Oh...okay."  
  
Suki got in her Honda and drove off, waving goodbye. Ekena watched, waving back. as Suki's car rode up the street and turned the corner, disappearing from sight.   
  
Later that day, Ekena was working at the garage, having gotten over her hangover surprisingly quickly when she heard footsteps.  
  
"Hello?" said a voice and Ekena rolled out from under the car. She blinked in surprise-Dom stood in the door of the garage.  
  
"Dom?" Ekena asked, sitting up and wiping her hands on a rag.  
  
"Ekena? What're you doin' here?" he asked, confused.  
  
"I work here."  
  
"No shit?"  
  
"No shit. So what are you doing here?"  
  
"This is-"  
  
"Dominic Torretto what the fuck are you doin' back here?" yelled a voice and Dom turned.  
  
"Hello to you too Letty." he said.  
  
"YOU'RE Dominic Torretto?" Ekena asked, staring at Dom in awe.  
  
"Yeah-and he's got a whole lotta shit to deal with now he's back." Letty spat, "Dominic, we need to talk. Now."   
  
"Letty-"  
  
"Now, Dominic." Letty said, dangerously low. Dom grimaced and followed Letty into the office. Letty slammed the door as soon as he entered.  
  
"Where the HELL have you been? It's been a fuckin' year! I went to Mexico-you weren't there." Letty yelled angrily.  
  
"I went to Mexico, Letty. I've been in hiding. Who's that girl out there?" he asked.  
  
"Don't you DARE talk like that with me. I'm sick of you cheating." Letty spat.  
  
"I never cheated on you, Letty."  
  
"Bullshit."  
  
"Fine-don't believe me. But I didn't cheat on you then, and I wouldn't now."  
  
"Wouldn't?"   
  
"You are the one who ran off with Leon."  
  
Letty just stood in shocked silence as Dom pulled the door open, walked out and slammed the door shut again. He walked past Ekena swiftly and she turned.  
  
"Where you goin'?" she asked, pushing her loose hair off her face.  
  
"I'm goin' back to my house." he spat and Ekena grew angry.  
  
"Don't you snap at me! I don't care if you just broke up with your fucking ho!" she said, angrily, brushing past him and wallking to her car. She drove away as Dom stared after her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ekena sighed as she stood over the grill. She had really liked Dom and in one split second she'd thrown it all away. Ekena jumped as arms wrapped around her waist and prickles rubbed against her face.  
  
"Vince! Stop-that tickles!" she said, laughing.  
  
"Where's my welcome home kiss?" he asked and she laughed again, kissing his beard. Someone cleared their throat and they both looked up.  
  
"I just can't be rid of you can I?" Ekena asked venemously.  
  
"This is my house, Ekena." Dom said, looking at Vince and Ekena's position. Vince let go of Ekena's waist and said "Dom! Man, how you been? Does Mia know you're back? What about Le-"  
  
"DOM!"  
  
"Now she knows."  
  
Dom turned and saw what looked like Mia fly across the yard and into his arms.  
  
"What's up, baby girl?" he asked.  
  
"When did you get back? How long have you been here? Did you meet Ekena? She's staying with us. Does Letty know you're-"   
  
"Slow down, Mia. You're gonna question the man to death." Ekena said, extricating Dom from Mia's embrace with Vince's help.   
  
"I'll tell you everything-but right now it looks like you're about to eat. What can I do to help?"  
  
"You can watch the grill with Ekena." Mia said, running back into the house to get the salad and extra stuff for Dom. Vince followed to help.  
  
"So-"  
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
"What?"  
  
"About earlier today." Ekena said, "I didn't mean to react like that.I just got angry at being yelled at for no reason."  
  
"You take the words right out of my mouth." Dom said, flipping some of the burgers over. Ekena opened her mouth to say something but Mia and Vince came back at that moment and Letty joined them. Dinner was silent that night. Letty and Dom wouldn't speak to each other. Vince didn't know what to say. Mia tried to start up a conversation but when no one joined in she softly discontinued speaking. Ekena occassionally saw Dom look at her jealously, because she sat on Vince's lap eating.  
  
"So, uh, Dom-why were you in Mexico?" Ekena asked and looked at Vince as he hit her in the stomach.  
  
"I did something illegal-which I take full credit for. But I'll never go back to Lompoc-you'd have to kill me first." he said, looking at his plate.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But I got O'Conner to thank for helping me get away." Dom said and Ekena choked on her corn.  
  
"I'm FINE!" she yelled at Vince, who tried to give her the Heimlich Maneuver, and pulled out of his arms. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a towel, wetting it and rubbing it at her stained shirt. Finally, she gave up and went to her room to change her shirt.  
  
A/N: How do you people like this? Am I doing okay? I have a plotline I'm trying my best to stick too but I think I need some more Miami, Brian, Tej(Ludacris is sooooooooo fine!) and Rome. Ideas? Leave me a review! 


	6. I Am Thine Enemy

Ekena  
  
Chapter Five-I Am Thine Enemy  
  
Ekena jumped, snapping out of the trance she was in when Dom and Mia dumped the dishes in the sink.  
  
"Hey Mia," she said, "I'll do this dishes-you go chill out with the guys for once. And Letty."  
  
"Thanks, Ekena. You comin' Dom?" Mia said, standing at the door.  
  
"I'm gonna help Ekena with the dishes Mia. But thanks anyway." he said and Mia nodded and left.  
  
"You don't have to help me. I'm fine by myself." Ekena said, grabbing the dishtowel from him.  
  
"I wanna help." he said, grabbing it back. Ekena sighed and began washing the dishes, handing them to Dom to dry.  
  
"Thanks. It did help." Ekena said, brushing the hair off her face again. She seemed to do that constantly around him. Suddenly, Ekena was pushed up against the counter and Dom's lips were smashed against hers. Her body froze in shock but her arms involuntarily snaked their way up around his neck and she deepened the kiss.  
  
Something snapped in Ekena's mind and she pushed Dom away roughly.  
  
"Don't do that!" she yelled, pushing past him and fleeing the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How's Bullitt, Tej?"  
  
"He ain't doin' too good, mami. He ain't come outta his room for days. I'm startin' to think the man's dead." "Don't say that, man. It's killin' me to keep'er from him, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"We gotta get'em out and about." Suki said, pacing in front of Brian's door. Tej sat on the floor, sprawled across the tiny hallway.  
  
"Brian! Please come out." Suki begged, pounding on the door. No answer. "Tej-do something." "Man, get yo ass out here nigga or I'll come in dere and bring it out fo' ya!" Tej said, pounding on the door too. The door opened and Brian came out.  
  
"Brian...shit, man." Tej said as he and Suki looked Brian up and down. His hair was limp and flat against his head, he had bags under his eyes, which were bloodshot, and he had a pale, pallidness to his skin instead of the normal golden hue it held. The blue of his eyes were almost grey and he looked like he hadn't eaten in days-which he hadn't. Tej and Suki looked at each other, wondering if they should tell him about Ekena for his own health or not. Suki had just decided to open her mouth when her cell phone rang. She answered it and her face became concerned as she talked to the person on the phone.  
  
'Who is it?' Tej mouthed at her.  
  
'Ekena.' she mouthed back.  
  
'What's up?' he mouthed.  
  
'I don't know-she's crying and asking me not to hang up. She sounds like she's in trouble.'  
  
'Ask her if she wants to talk to Brian.' Tej mouthed and Suki said something into the phone.  
  
"Brian. Somebody wants to talk to you." Suki said, handing him the phone. He looked at it and sighed, grabbing it and snapping "Hello?"  
  
"Brian? Brian, help me, please." begged the voice and Brian dropped the phone in shock. The phone hit the ground and bounced down the stairs, hitting the bottom with a dull thud and making the battery fly out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Earlier....  
  
Ekena wiped the tears streaking her face away roughly, trying to see the road. She had no idea where she was going and she didn't care at the moment. She just had to get away from Dom as far as she possibly could. Her feelings for him had shot up by about a hundred points when they'd kissed but she'd panicked and run out.  
  
"Damn...I can't...not with him..." she said to herself, turning the volume of her radio up to the max and letting the music pound in her head. Ekena drove deep into the night when she decided to go back to the house and face everyone. She pulled up to a dark house and cursed-she'd forgotten it was race night. So she pulled back out and headed to the races, pulling up and looking for the team.  
  
Someone grabbed her from behind and she screamed, only to be cut off by someone's hand over her mouth. The person dragged her down a dark alley and into a building. The person threw her into a small room and pulled the door shut before she could see them. She jumped up and tried to open the door but it was locked. She kept struggling with the door before she gave up and felt around for her cell phone. She needed to talk to Suki-Suki would calm her down. Ekena dialed Suki's number and waited. She picked up on the third ring.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Suki..." Ekena said, her voice shaking audibly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Suki said, alarm entering her voice.  
  
"Suki-someone grab-grabbed me and shoved me in a room and locked me in. I don't-I d-don't know where I am and I'm scared and I need you not to hang up the phone okay? Please just talk to me and calm me down."  
  
"Honey, calm down-why didn't you call the police? They can trace your phone." Suki asked calmly.  
  
"I don't know-I panicked and you were the first person I thought of, Suki. I miss you and Tej and Rome and Brian-"  
  
"Do you want to talk to Brian?"  
  
"YES! Yes-I want to talk to Brian, Suki." she said.  
  
"Hello?" someone snapped into the phone and Ekena nearly shit herself.  
  
"Brian? Brian, help me, please." she said and she heard and crash. The crash was followed by a thimp-thump-thump-thump and then-the phone went dead.  
  
"Brian?" Ekena whispered into the phone, "Brian...help me..." she begged looking at the phone sadly. She turned it off and threw it in the corner, when the knob began to move. She went to the corner farthest from the door and curled up, drawing her knees to her chest in fear.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mia and Vince's heads spun around as they heard a scream.  
  
"Did you-" Mia asked.  
  
"Yeah." Vince said, scanning the crowd and nodding.  
  
"Do you think it was-"  
  
"Yes. Come on." he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the direction of the scream. They turned down an alley and looked around.  
  
"Don't leave my side, okay?"   
  
"Are you insane? Do you think I wou-"   
  
"Shhh! Listen." Vince said, silencing Mia. The both listened hard and heard a scuffling sound from nearby. Mia walked up to the wall and put her ear against it.  
  
'It's coming from in here.' she mouthed and Vince pointed to the door. Mia nodded and Vince approached the door. He kicked the door open and walked inside, looking for anyone at all. Something wrapped around his neck tightly and he choked. He struggled to pull whatever it was from around his neck, but he was losing consciousness. Vince heard a dull thud and the wire loosened. He pulled it off and pushed whoever it was off of him and flipped him over. Vince had never seen the guy before in his life.  
  
"Hello?" Vince said, waving his hand in front of the guy's face.  
  
"What the hell are you doin'?" Mia hissed, making Vince jump.  
  
"Damn it, Mia! I'm makin' sure he's actually conked out. His eyes don't move behind their lids so he's out cold." Vince said, looking around. Light filtered into the warehouse from a single window in a door at the end of the hall. "Come on." Vince said, walking towards the door. He reached it and turned the lock. The door opened and Vince made his way inside slowly, ready to attack whatever was in the room.  
  
"Streak?" Vince asked, staring at the figure huddled in the corner.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brian was freaking out.  
  
"How long did you two know where she was?" he yelled at Suki and Tej.  
  
"Remember the trip to Miami?" Suki asked quietly.  
  
"She's in fucking MIAMI?" Brian yelled and Tej pushed him back a bit.  
  
"Cool it brotha. She's living fine-"  
  
"She didn't sound fine, Tej. In fact she sounded PRETTY FUCKING TERRIFIED THAT SHE WAS GONNA DIE!" he yelled, running a hand through his hair. "Where is she staying Suki?"  
  
She muttered something and he asked "What?"  
  
"She's staying with Torretto!" Suki yelled and Brian froze.  
  
"Mia Torretto?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah-Mia Torretto, Vince and Letty. The whole team's there." she said.  
  
"Not the whole team." Brian said, coming to terms with the fact that if he wanted to save his sister he would have to visit his past. "Pack it up. We're going to Miami." he said, determination on his face. He ran down the stairs and grabbed his keys.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ekena hugged her knees close to her chest in fear.  
  
"Streak?" said a voice and Ekena looked up. Vince stood in the doorway, with Mia behind him.  
  
"Streak what happened?" Vince asked, walking over and crouching down.  
  
"Somebody grabbed me and stuffed me in here and I couldn't get out. I panicked."  
  
"A common feeling in this sort of situat-Ekena?" Vince asked as she passed out in his arms. "Mia-go get Dom and tell him to meet me at my car alright?"   
  
"Is she o-" "Just do it!" he yelled, picking Ekena up and, noticing her phone on the ground beside her, picking her phone up too. He walked slowly back to his car and set Ekena softly in the passenger's side.  
  
"Vince-what'd you wan-what happened to her?" Dom asked, walking up.  
  
"Someone kidnapped her and she passed out." Vince explained, "I'm gonna take her home and try and calm her down when she wakes up." Vince said, getting in his car and driving away before Dom could protest.  
  
*DREAM*   
  
Ekena held Brian as he bled to death from the bullet wound in his chest. She cried as his eyes grew dark and misty, until they finally closed. She looked up and stared down the barrel of a gun. The gun went off and she screamed as she felt pain, then...  
  
nothing....  
  
*END DREAM*  
  
Ekena snapped awake screaming.  
  
"Streak! Calm down, baby girl!" Vince yelled, trying to stop her flailing.  
  
"Vince?" she asked, squinting.  
  
"Yeah. You passed out when we found you so I brought you home."  
  
"Brian got shot." Ekena said, shaking uncontrollably, leaning into his embrace. Vince pulled her close and stroked her hair when something occured to him and he pushed her away, jumping up.  
  
"Brian? As in Brian O'Conner?!" Vince asked, getting angrier and angrier by the second.  
  
"Vince-"   
  
"You're his SISTER?!" Vince yelled and Ekena avoided his eyes. "Fucking bitch." he spat, slamming the door as he walked out.  
  
"Vince!" Ekena yelled after him. When he didn't respond Ekena sat in her bed and burst into tears.  
  
Her secret was out and Vince was sure to tell the team.  
  
A/N: Ooooooo-Vince knows Ekena is Brian's sister. What'll he do? What'll she do if the team finds out? What will Brian say when he gets to LA? These question and more answered in chapters to come! 


	7. Full Circle

Ekena  
  
Chapter Six - Full Circle  
  
Brian pulled up to the Torretto household flanked by Suki's S2000 and Rome's Spyder Eclipse. He killed the engine and sat, staring at the house, until Rome tapped the window, making him jump, and saying "Let's go brotha."  
  
"Yeah." he said, stepping from the car and running a hand through his hair. He was nervous-jumpy. He wasn't looking to facing Dominic's wrath nor Vince's Letty's or Mia's- but he had to. He couldn't keep running from his past. Brian took a deep breath, charged up the stairs and rang the doorbell.  
  
"Be cautious, Bullitt." Suki warned, sitting on the porch ledge.  
  
"Rome-whatever happens next don't get involved aight?" Brian said and Rome nodded. The door opened and Brian turned, looking into the face that he least wanted to see.   
  
"Hey Dom-" he got out before Dom's fist connected with his jaw and he stumbled back, falling to his knees.  
  
"I'm surprised you had the balls to show your face here, O'Conner!" Dom spat, kicking Brian in the face, making him fly off the porch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ekena looked out the window when she heard Dom yell and saw Brian's car. She saw Dom beating the shit out of another guy and put two and two together. Ekena ran from her room, taking the stairs three at a time.   
  
"Dom!" she yelled, running onto the porch. "Dom, stop!" she yelled, jumping the steps and falling to her knees, shielding Brian. Ekena received the full brunt of the kick meant for Brian and she sat, gasping for breath.  
  
"Get out of the way, Ekena." Dom threatened.  
  
"Or you'll do WHAT, Dom? Beat the shit outta me too?" Ekena gasped angrily.  
  
"It's none of your business, Ekena!" he spat.  
  
"It is, Dom! It is my fucking bus-"   
  
"No it's n-" "HE'S MY BROTHER, DOM!" Ekena yelled, cutting Dom off.  
  
"He's my brother." she said again, tears spilling down her cheeks. She pulled Brian's head into her lap and stroked his face lovingly.  
  
"Brian. Bro, open your eyes and look at me." she said and he opened his eyes as best as he could. One eye was swollen shut already and was turning a nasty shade of greenish yellow.  
  
"Ek-Ek-" he tried to croak but Ekena hushed him saying "Suki-could you get me some water from the house?" Suki just nodded and ran inside, appearing moments later with a glass of water.  
  
"Here Brian. Drink this." she said, putting the glass to his lips. He messily gulped the water down until there was none left. She set the cup down and laid his head softly on the pavement. "Brian, I'm gonna check your chest okay?" she said and he nodded. She lifted his shirt gently and saw horrendous imprints of Dom's shoes in his chest and different shades of purple, black and blue beginning to surface. She ran her hands softly over his chest, causing him to inhale sharply. She pulled his shirt back down and crouched beside him, trying to calm her temper down. It didn't work. Ekena pushed herself to a standing position and turned, her eyes livid. She walked up to a shocked Dom, pulled her fist back and shot it forward, with as much strength as she could muster. Dom's head snapped back and he stumbled backwards, clutching his nose.  
  
"DON'T EVER COME NEAR MY FAMILY AGAIN! YOU DO AND I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU!" she yelled at Dom who was clutching his broken nose. "Rome-Suki-help me get Brian to the hospital." she said and they helped Ekena and Brian into the back of Suki's convertible. "Brian." Ekena said, hitting his face gently, his head in her lap, "Brian, stay awake."  
  
Suddenly, Mia, Letty and Vince pulled up, each getting out of the car with a puzzled look on their faces. Mia approached Ekena as Letty and Vince ran to Dom.  
  
"Ekena what happ-Brian?" Mia asked, clapping a hand over her mouth. Suki revved the engine and pulled away. Ekena looked back to see Vince and Letty restraining an enraged Mia back from Dom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ekena sat sullenly in the chair beside Brian's bedside. Dom had done worse than just bruise Brian and swell his eye closed. Brian had needed immediate surgery due to the fact that one of his three broken ribs had punctured his right lung. According to the doctor's report Brian had a punctured lung, three broken ribs, a broken jaw, a cracked clavicle, a sprained wrist and various cuts and bruises, as well as a black eye.  
  
"I'm sorry, Brian. I never should've left in the first place." Ekena said, reaching out and gripping his hand.  
  
"It's not your fault." said a voice. Ekena looked at the door and saw Mia. She looked back at Brian, ashamed that Mia had come. "Dom needs to learn to control his fucking temper anyway."   
  
Ekena said nothing.  
  
"I'm angry at you for lying to us all." Mia said, pulling up a chair next to Ekena's, "But I don't hold it against you for being Brian's brother. Don't forget that I have a big brother who can be stupid too." Ekena let a small laugh escape her lips.  
  
"How's Dom?" she asked.  
  
"He looked worse. he won't come out of his room, he's so ashamed." Mia said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why did you defend us and risk losing everything?" Ekena asked, looking at Mia.  
  
"I don't really know. Maybe I still feel for Brian. Maybe I didn't want to lose someone else." she said, shrugging her shoulders. Ekena's head spun around as a loud, long beeping filled the room.  
  
Brian had flatlined.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour later, Ekena and Mia sat in the waiting room. Ekena sobbed uncontrollably and Mia tried to console her, but no avail. A doctor approached them with a grim face.  
  
"Ms. O'Conner. Ms. Torretto." he said, nodding at each of them.  
  
"Just tell me he's not dead." Ekena whispered, looking brokenly at the doctor.  
  
"Ms. O'Conner-I have some good news and some bad news. Which would you like first?" he asked.  
  
"The bad, please." Ekena whispered.  
  
"Ms. O'Conner. Brian's heart failed today-"   
  
Ekena burst into tears yet again.   
  
A/N: I'm evil ain't I? I killed Brian! Do yah'll like me now? 


	8. Confrontations

Ekena  
  
Chapter Seven- Confrontations  
  
A/N: You may sort of hate me in this chapter cause I'm gonna turn Ekena and Dom into sort of an item. It'll seem sorta twisted at first, when you see what brings them together. Just warning.  
  
"Just tell me he's not dead." Ekena whispered, looking brokenly at the doctor.  
  
"Ms. O'Conner-I have some good news and some bad news. Which would you like first?" he asked.  
  
"The bad, please." Ekena whispered.  
  
"Ms. O'Conner. Brian's heart failed today-"   
  
Ekena burst into tears yet again.  
  
"Ms. O'Conner you didn't let me finish." the doctor said, "As I was saying. Brian's heart failed today but we managed to bring him back. He's alive and in intensive care."   
  
"Can I-we see him?" Ekena asked hopefully.  
  
"One at a time. Now follow me please." the doctor said, walking away. Ekena and Mia followed. "In here." the doctor said and Ekena entered the room. Her heart shattered as it hit the floor. Brian was hooked up to a respirator and about fifty other tubes, wires and monitors.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ekena leaned over the supra as she fixed the engine. She cursed as her hand slipped and hit the battery. Brian's condition was getting to her-and it didn't help that the team was talking about her behind her back either. She could feel the pressure closing in and she didn't like it at all. Letty seemed to want to piss her off the most, talking loud enough for her to hear and putting her down. Ekena heard Letty utter the word 'traitor' and she snapped again.  
  
"You know, Letty-if you don't have the balls to insult me to my face you really are a coward." Ekena said, leaning against the car and wiping her hands.  
  
"Why you little..." Letty said angrily, clenching her fists.  
  
"Bring it on, bitch." Ekena said opening her arms. So Letty walked up to Ekena and hit her across the face. Ekena's head snapped to the right and the rest of the team stood speechless, staring. Ekena licked her lips and tasted blood. Her hand clenched at her side and shot out, slamming Letty in the stomach, knocking her to the floor. Letty had no time to react as Ekena kicked her in the face, sending her flying across the floor. Nobody moved as Letty struggled to her feet and charged Ekena, sending them both flying to the ground. They rolled across the floor, punching and kicking, until they rolled down the drive and lay flat on their backs in exhaustion.  
  
"Why the hell do you hate me so fucking much?!" Ekena asked, gasping for breath, looking over at Letty. Letty turned her head and looked at Ekena with broken eyes. Then she looked away quickly and said  
  
"Because you're everything I despise but have always wanted to be."  
  
"Well, you can start by not being so fucking rude to a person when you don't even know them." Ekena said, leaning up on one arm. Letty looked at Ekena again, a look of disbelief on her face. Ekena stood, brushing herself off, and held a hand out to Letty.   
  
"Don't be afraid to let people in, Letty. It's part of life to hurt." Ekena said and Letty nodded, grabbing her hand and pulling herself up.  
  
"Now. Why don't we start over?" Ekena said, "Hi. I'm Ekena O'Conner."  
  
"Letty Rodriguez. NIce to meetcha."  
  
"Same to you." Ekena said, trying to pull Letty into a friendly hug.  
  
"Whoa! WHOA WHOA WHOA!" Letty yelled, jumping back, keeping Ekena at an arm's length.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We may be friends but no hugging aight? Gotta keep up my tough girl image." Letty said, grinning.  
  
"Puta." Ekena said laughing, wrapping an arm around Letty's shoulder and sauntering back into the garage with her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone was shocked at Ekena and Letty's sudden (but violent) reconciliation with each other. Mia had convinced Dom to let Suki and Rome stay at the house and soon Ekena, Suki, Letty and Mia were joined at the hips. You never saw one without one of the other three.  
  
Life was good.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ekena sat on the couch playing Grand Theft Auto with Letty and Suki on the PS2.  
  
Well, they were playing. She was just watching. Brian's condition hadn't improved since she'd last seen him.  
  
"Ekena?"   
  
Ekena turned her head to see Dom. She winced-he had a black eye and he was covered in cuts. Mia's handiwork.  
  
"Can I...uh...can I talk to you alone for a moment? Please?" he asked, running a hand over his head.  
  
"I'll be right back." Ekena told Suki and Letty. They barely moved when she left the room, following Dom into the backyard.  
  
"What do you want?" she spat and Dom jumped, turning to face her.  
  
"I just-I want to apologize for what happened." he muttered.  
  
"Dom," Ekena said, touched by the gesture nonetheless, "It's not me you need to apologize to. It's Brian. Who's currently in intensive care in the hospital and can't hear a damn thing!" she yelled, her anger getting the best of her.  
  
Dom just stared at the ground.  
  
"Come on." Ekena said, grabbing Dom's hand and dragging him towards her car.  
  
"Where are we going?" Dom asked cautiously.  
  
"We're going to visit my brother." she said, shifting gears.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dom looked at Brian in shame.  
  
"See what you did?" Ekena asked, wrapping her arms around his waist and setting her head on his back.  
  
"He may never wake up, Dom. He'll just lie there, getting older, forfeiting life, until he dies. It's not fair to him and it's not fair to me." she said.  
  
"Shit." he said softly.  
  
"Dom...I didn't tell the hospital you did this for a reason." she said and he pulled away.  
  
"What?" he asked, turning to her.  
  
"When you kissed me-" Ekena hesitated, thinking of how to put what she was thinking into words, "-Dom, when I first met you, I was really attracted to you. When you kissed me, that affection shot up about one hundred times and I panicked. But there is no way I can trust you anymore. I can't trust you to not do this again to Suki or-or Letty."  
  
"I wouldn't-" he began but she put a finger to his lips, silencing him. She ran the finger down his chest and but it into his belt loops, pulling his hips closer to his. One hand snaked its way back up to his neck and pulled his lips down into a kiss. She broke the kiss and he watched her, confused at her actions.  
  
"I can't trust your temper. But I do trust you, and nothing can change that, Dom." she whispered.  
  
Dom grinned and leaned down to capture Ekena's lips into another kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	9. Adrenaline Rush

Ekena   
  
A/N: Id like to thank the following people for readin AND reviewing! AngelRose82, loverofroswell, gigles2003, Stableperson, nikki, Christie, looneylass, JiffyLube, maliek, Jules, skritchie, Princess Hermione, and Meghan! and anybody if forgot!  
  
Chapter Eight-Adrenaline Rush  
  
It had been three months since Brian had been sent to intensive care and he still hadn't woken up. Mia was just pissing everybody off because she was worried about Brian. And when Mia worried, Mia became motherly to the point of 'go away and leave me alone or I'm going to kill you Mia'. Ekena was busy with Dom, much to Letty and Suki's amusement. She spent each night in his bed-not having sex but rather talking about each others' lives. The team hadn't gone to a race since Dom got back and Ekena (not to mention Vince and Letty) was itching to race. So she convinced Dom to go back to the races with the team.  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
"Dom!" Ekena protested as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his lap, making her almost drop the salad bowl and her Corona. She took a drag of the beer, setting the bowl on the table and wiggling around to get comfortable in his lap. She protested as Dom took her Corona, taking a drag and saying "Aren't you a little young for this?"  
  
"Aw hell no you did not just do what I think you did." Ekena said, making a grab for the beer. Dom held it just out of her reach. "Gimme my beer, Dom!"  
  
"Or you'll do what?" he asked, laughing. She leaned over and whispered in his ear. Dom went pale and quickly gave a satisfied Ekena back her beer. Letty and Ekena shared a glance, both knowing what Ekena had threatened and cracked up.  
  
"Aight, aight! Time to pray." Ekena said and everyone bowed their heads. "Dear heavenly person up in the sky, thank you for good food, good friends, good times and great cars. Amen."   
  
And Ekena's cell phone rang.  
  
"You gonna answer that?" Dom asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"I will then." Dom said, grabbing her phone and flipping it open before she could grab it. "Hello?" Dom asked in a slightly singsong voice. "What? Ekena-you might wanna take this. It's Brian's doctor."   
  
Ekena grabbed the phone and walked into a secluded corner of the yard. "WHAT?!" she screamed and everyone jumped. She slapped her phone shut and ran over to Mia, kneeling down and whispering in her ear.  
  
"WHAT?!" Mia screamed making everyone jump again. "Let's go! Come on come on come on!" Mia said, grabbing Ekena's hand and dragging her towards the car.  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
Ekena burst into the room dragging Mia. Brian sat up in his bed, trying to slurp down a milkshake.  
  
"BRIAN!" they both screamed and he spewed milkshake, a look of mock horror crossing his face.  
  
"Oh no! It's-it's the CHEERLEADERS! HELP!" he yelled, making Ekena and Mia laugh. "What's up ladies?" he asked, resuming trying to suck down the milkshake. Mia and Ekena pulled chairs up to the bed and began talking all at once.  
  
"One at a time please!" Brian said, tossing the straw on the floor and grabbing the cup, gulping the milkshake down. He put the cup down and sighed in satisfaction, not noticing the bright pink milk mustache he'd received from the strawberry milkshake. As Mia talked to Brian animatedly Ekena tried not to laugh. Pretty soon Ekena stood and left Mia and Brian alone to talk, wandering around the hospital before ending up sitting on the floor right outside Brian's door. The door opened and Mia walked out beaming. "You can go see him now if you want." she said, sitting on the floor instead. Ekena walked into the room and closed the door. She slowly walked over to the chair and sat down, smiling softly.  
  
"Hey bro." she said.  
  
"Hey Kinny. I want a hug-I haven't hugged you in so long my arms hurt." he said and they embraced each other for a long overdue hug.  
  
"Brian. I want to apologize for what Dom did the other day." Ekena said, pulling away.  
  
"I deserved it. You don't know our history together." Brian said.  
  
"Dom came to see you the other day. You were in a coma. I missed you, bro." Ekena said, leaning back into his arms and burying her face in his chest.   
  
"Hey." Brian said, feeling a wet spot on his shirt. "Hey-no crying." he said, pulling away to see Ekena's tear-streaked face.  
  
"Geez, Kinny- between you and Mia I don't know who's worse. It's gonna be all right. The doctor told me I'll be outta here in a couple of weeks." Brian said.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Ekena sniffled, "I'm just so glad I didn't lose you too. I lost mum then dad. You're my only family, Brian. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." she finished, pulling him into another hug.  
  
"You won't. Ow. OW-ribs. Ekena-breathing is a good thing." Brian gasped and Ekena pulled away.  
  
"Shit! I forgot! I'm sorry!"  
  
"It's fine. Anyway, I'm not your only family. What about Aunt Leila out in, uh...oh what was it?" he asked.  
  
"North Dakota." Ekena said flatly. "Brian, she died last summer."  
  
"I didn't know that."  
  
"Obviously." she said, laughing softly.   
  
"So, I heard that you and Dom are an item now." Brian said. Ekena stared hard at her hands. "What about Letty?"  
  
"They broke up."   
  
"Is she okay with it?"  
  
"Yeah. She's cool." Ekena said, still staring.  
  
"Tell him to come visit me sometime. I wanna talk to him."  
  
"Oh, Brian-please not the big brother speech! That's why I haven't had a boyfriend for the past three years! Every guy was fuckin' scared of you!" Ekena said, looking up.  
  
"Kinny."  
  
"Brian!"  
  
"Please?" he asked, sticking his lip out.  
  
"Don't you look at me like tha-oh-no-Damn it! Fine!" Ekena said, crossing her arms sullenly.  
  
"That's my baby sister." he said, ruffling her hair.  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
"Hey babe." Ekena said, walking up to Dom and giving him a quick kiss.   
  
"Hey."   
  
"My brother wants to talk to you." Ekena said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"He's gonna pull the big brother speech. You know- the whole 'you break her heart I'll break your neck' thing he uses all the time."   
  
"He got that from me." Dom said, laughing. Ekena stared at Dom in confusion.  
  
"Dom-what happened between you two? I've never heard the story before-well, I mean I heard Brian's version but I don't think he's told me the truth." she asked, pulling him down on the couch and leaning back into his arms to trap him into telling the story he so obviously did not want to tell.  
  
"Well, I guess it all started the day Vince got pissed off at Brian and they ended up in a brawl-"   
  
"I was wondering how he got that scar. He has a scar on his jaw." Ekena interrupted.  
  
"Do you want to hear this or not?"  
  
"Speak! Speak, oh mighty one! Tell the tale!" she said. Dom laughed and continued.  
  
"-and I almost got him fired..." and so Dom told Ekena the whole story.  
  
"...And so he gave me the keys to the Supra and let me drive away."  
  
"Your charger flipped? What'd you hit?"  
  
"A diesel truck."  
  
"Really? Wow-I never heard it like that. You wanna hear mine now? It's about my bro, me and Rome. Well, not exactly ME but I knew what he was doing. He almost died for it though." Ekena said to no one really.  
  
"Sure. Enlighten me." Dom said, kissing the top of her head.  
  
"So he came back to Florida and moved to Miami. Somehow he got locked by the pigs and was given a chance to clear his record for helping you escape. I was living with Rome at the time-Roman Pearce, he was Brian's homie in high school. Until Rome got busted and turned his back on Brian for bein' a cop." Ekena explained.  
  
"Brian busted him?"  
  
"No-he didn't even know about it. Rome just blamed him cause he was a cop."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Let me finish, puta! Anyway-my dad had just died and I decided to move back to Barstow with Brian, except he wasn't there so Rome took me in. However much he hated Brian he took pity on me, I guess. Imagine my shock when Rome came into the trailer one day and said 'Hey, chica-your bro's outside.' I nearly pissed myself. So I ran outside and Brian's eyes bugged out of his head and he began to yell his head off at me-you know, the whole 'What the FUCK are you doin' livin' in Rome's trailer by yourself?' and that shit."  
  
Ekena took a breath.  
  
"So I got on his case about where I was supposed to go since he wasn't there. And that shut him up pretty quickly. So anyway, we went out to Miami and Brian did the job and Monica-bitchy cop, really bitchy-warned him that after he'd done the job for Verone-resident baddie-he'd get shot in the head and he did the job anyway! He almost got shot but that was nothing compared to what he'd done moments before-putting both his and Rome's lives in danger by driving off the dock, flying through the air and landing on Carter's boat."  
  
"No shit?"  
  
"No shit. In Miami, Brian is the equivalent of you-but no one can measure up to the original." she said, grinning before leaning up and kissing him. She detected him holding back and knew what was up. So she pulled back and smiled.  
  
"And no-I didn't sleep with Rome, you ass." she said, smacking him on the head softly. "He's more like a brother than Brian ever was." 


	10. New Royalty

Ekena  
  
A/N: I'd like to thank EVERYONE who has been reading and/or reviewing-you guys keep this story running! Here's the race yah'll have been waitin' for! You'll figure out why it's called new royalty at the end(or maybe somewhere in the middle) PS-Sorry I took so long peeps-I'm writin' two other stories at the same time!  
  
New Royalty  
  
Friday night at two in the morning Dom and his team rolled up to the races. As soon as Dom got out of his car everything went deadly silent.  
  
"What'd I do?" he asked, using his hands for emphasis.  
  
"Dom, man-where you been brotha?" Hector asked, walking up to Dom and punching his shoulder.  
  
"Oh-you know, here and there." Dom said and everything resumed.  
  
"You racin' tonight?" Hector asked.  
  
"You know it." Dom said. Hector whistled as Ekena came up behind Dom and put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"You might not wanna do that, chica-Letty's gonna-" he began but Ekena interrupted.  
  
"-be fine with it. The name's Ekena. I'm Dom's girl now." she said, sticking a hand out.  
  
"Hector. I got a last name too, but I can't pronounce it." he said, shaking her hand.  
  
"I'm racin' tonight, Hector. And I know just the thing to shake it up." she said as Dom put his arms around her waist.  
  
"And what would that be, bonita?" Hector asked, smirking. She couldn't race if her life depended on it.  
  
"Circuits." Ekena said and Hector's face fell.  
  
"No way lady-you crazy." Hector said and Ekena made a sound like a dog who'd just been hit.  
  
"Is Hector-wector afraid to run circuits with the big boys, hmm? Or is everyone here just a pussy?" she said. "Not including skanks, ladies, not including you." Ekena said, putting her hands up in defense.  
  
"Fine-if you wanna play that way. Who's in for circuits?" Hector asked, not liking Ekena at the moment.  
  
"I'm in." Ekena said.  
  
"Me too." Suki said from behind her.  
  
"Who're you?"  
  
"No one of consequence to you." Suki said, eyes flashing.  
  
"I'm in-I may as well try circuits." Dom said.  
  
"You sure you wanna do this Dom?" Ekena asked. "After all-I don't wanna have to hand you your own ass."  
  
"You're on." he said.  
  
"We need a fourth." Ekena said.  
  
"That would be me." said a voice and everyone turned to see an oriental woman standing there.  
  
"And you are?"  
  
"Skye Tran." Dom answered.  
  
"Hello Dominic." Skye said, smirking. She glanced over the team seeing Letty(who was fuming), Mia, Vince, Suki and Roman. "Looks like you finally updated your motley crew. Too bad it was a downgrade." she said seductively. Letty nearly exploded as Vince and Mia held her back. "How ya been Letty? I see you dumped the loser-finally. Was it because of his stupidity or because he couldn't keep his hands to himself?"  
  
"You just shut the FUCK up about shit like that, Tran. That's what landed your brother into the position he's in right now-"  
  
"Six FUCKIN' feet under!" Letty yelled, finishing Dom's sentence.  
  
"You need to keep a muzzle on your bitch, Torretto." Skye said calmly.  
  
"You know what-"  
  
"EVERYBODY JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP RIGHT FUCKIN' NOW! NO TALKING!" Ekena yelled as loud as she could. Dom started to protest. "Dominic_-so help me god if you even utter a fully-formed word_." she spat and he snapped his mouth shut. "Now-we're here to RACE not to bring the bullshit past you two share up. It's the past-I say screw it all to hell and let's do what we were born to do." she finished, getting into her car. "Oh-here's my money Hector-10 g buy in or slips." she said tossing him the money. Suki brought out her ten and Dom had no choice but to put up his slip-he didn't have anything else at the moment. Skye Tran put both her slip and ten g's up, confident she would win.  
  
"Don't get too cocky, bitch." Ekena said quietly to Skye across the line up, which was her, Suki, Dom then Tran.  
  
"On three-" Hector said waving his arms "-you go once around the block and come back here. First one back wins."  
  
"Rapido, ese!" Suki yelled out the window, "Just start the race old man!"  
  
"One."  
  
Everyone pushed into first.  
  
"Two."  
  
They revved their engines.  
  
"GO!" Hector yelled, dropping his arms.  
  
The four of them sped off down the street. The order was Ekena and Suki tied for first, Skye in second and Dom was stuck in third as they rounded the first corner. Ekena shifted into second and pushed the gas, pulling ahead of Suki by a few inches.  
  
"No way in hell, Suki. You couldn't beat me in Miami, you ain't beatin' me here." Ekena said as Suki began to ride up on her tail. "And if you ruin my paint job I'm gonna murder you!" Ekena said, rounding the second corner. She pushed into third and picked up the pace, slamming the gas pedal down. Suki was left in a cloud of smoke which parted to reveal Tran's car now coming up on Ekena's. Dom had just turned around the second corner, nearly ten car lengths behind Ekena.   
  
Tran rode up on Ekena's car and tried to get around her but Ekena kept swerving.  
  
"No fuckin' way are you winning Dom's car. _No fuckin' way._" Ekena said, shifting into fourth as she turned the third corner. Ekena's engine ground loudly from being overheated and Ekena cursed.   
  
"SHIT!" she said as Tran shot past her. Ekena slammed her car into fifth and shot after her using her first shot of NOS(beautiful thing, NOS), catching up to Tran. As they both skidded around the last corner, Skye was forced outside and went too wide, making her car spin out of control and punch a nearby wall. Ekena looked in her mirror as the car smoked by the side of the road but she kept going until she screeched over the finish line to the chorus of applause. Everyone scrambled out of the way as she did a 180 and headed back towards Skye's car.   
  
She may hate the bitch but she didn't wish death on her-not like this. Not even she deserved to die like this.   
  
Ekena screeched to a halt a few feet away from the car, threw her door open and jumped from her car. She ran over to Skye's car, coughing in the smoke and shielding her eyes from the fire that was now burning on the car's hood, and began to tug on the door. She heard Suki's car scream by and Dom's followed soon after, screeching to halt.   
  
"Dom! Come help me get her out!" Ekena yelled as she saw Dom get out of his car. She was tugging on the door as hard as she could and it wouldn't open.  
  
"Why do you wanna save her, Ekena? She's a bitch." Dom asked, walking up.  
  
"Why _don't_ you want to save her, huh? I don't give a damn if she is your worst enemy-no one deserves to die like this, Dom." she said, still trying to open the door.  
  
"Eke-"  
  
"Dominic-YOU of ALL PEOPLE should know that no one-NO ONE-deserves to die like this! Now fucking help me!" she yelled. He came over angrily and tried the door before punching the window in and pulling an unconscious Skye out through the window.

"Put her over here." Ekena said and Dom dropped Skye on the ground like a rag doll. "Shit-she needs a doctor Dom. And soon-if she doesn't see one in the next twenty minutes she's dead." Ekena said. Dom reached down and grabbed Skye off the ground and put her in Ekena's car.  
  
"Her blood is on your hands, Ekena-I want nothing to do with this." he said, walking to his car and screeching away. Suddenly, Skye's car exploded in a ball of fire and Ekena was thrown against her car, the heat scorching her back. She stumbled around her car and sat in the driver's seat, putting the A/C on full blast before heading away from the ball of fire that was once a car.


	11. Broken Home

Ekena  
  
A/N: This is the chappie where you all are going to hate me for being such a horrible person! Can't wait-I live for that shit!  
  
_Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
  
Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
  
"Broken" by Seether feat. Amy Lee of Evanescence  
_  
Broken Home  
  
When Ekena came home that morning at ten no one spoke a word to her. No one knew what had happened last night concerning Ekena, Dom and Skye and no one wanted to bear the brunt of either Dom or Ekena's wrath. Ekena slammed the front door shut angrily and stomped up the stairs to her and Dom's room. She kicked in the door, making it swing open and hit the wall loudly, and stalked into the room.  
  
"YOU SO FUCKING OWE ME FOR NOT TURNING YOUR RACING ASS IN, DOMINIC!!!" she yelled at the sleeping form on the bed, who snapped awake. "This is all your fucking fault!"   
  
"How the fuck is it my fault? I'm not the one who wanted to play hero, Ekena!" Dom yelled back at her.  
  
"No, Dominic- you wanted to play murderer! And I must say that's it's a fine line of work!" she spat.  
  
"You had no _fucking_ right to say what you did to me-"  
  
"What the hell is going on?!?!" Mia yelled over the din of noise. She stood in the doorway with an angry look on her face.  
  
"None of your business, Mia! Now stay out of it and stop trying to be Little-Miss-Mediator all the fucking time! It's fucking annoying!" Ekena yelled, slamming the door in Mia's face.  
  
"What the hell happened to your back?" he asked, stalking over to her and touching her back.  
  
"Fuck! Don't do that-it hurts!" she spat, pushing his hand away.  
  
"What happened, Ekena?" he asked, his face softening.  
  
"So now you wanna play Prince Charming come to whisk me away from my pain, huh?" she spat, pushing him backwards. "I got first-degree burns on my back because of you and your dickheadedness. Your refusal to help someone. Your refusal to have a heart, Dom." she finished.  
  
"Now hold on just a minute-" Dom said, his anger bubbling.  
  
"Listen to me Dom-"  
  
"NO! You listen to me! You have no right to blame YOUR stupidity on me or anyone else. You had absolutely no fucking right to say that about my father just like you have no right to call me heartless-I loved a bitch like you, didn't I?" he asked, fuming, "Didn't I? That's gotta take some fucking heart!"   
  
"So that's it then? I'm a bitch now am I?" Ekena asked deathly quietly.   
  
"Yeah, you are." he spat.  
  
"Well you know what, Dominic?" she asked.  
  
"What?" he spat, slamming his hands on the door on either side on her head. She didn't even flinch.  
  
"I know that if you blame me for doing something right, you're less of a man than you think you are." she said calmly, pushing his arms away and jerking the door open. She turned her back on him and stalked down the hall, took the stairs two at a time and walked out the back door.  
  
"Where are you goin'?" Rome asked as she streaked by.  
  
"As far away from that fuckin' asshole as I can which means I'm goin' back to Miami as soon as possible!" she spat, climbing into her car and streaking off, leaving Rome in a cloud of smoke and burnt rubber.  
  
"Suki!" Rome yelled at the top of his lungs and Suki's head popped out of a window on the second floor.  
  
"What?! I'm busy!" she yelled angrily.  
  
"You just got busier, Suk-chica just drove off in a fit, headin' back to Miami A.S.A.P.!" Rome yelled up at her.  
  
"Damn her and her bitchy little PMS attitude! _I'm sick of it! _You hear me? _Sick of it_!" Suki yelled angrily, pulling her head back inside and coming out the back door moments later. "Come on."  
  
"Where we goin'?" he asked, getting in her convo.  
  
"When Ekena's angry where does she usually go Rome?" Suki asked, pulling out and turning left.  
  
"To Vince? She went that way!" he said, pointing right, confused.  
  
"This way's quicker. And no she doesn't go to Vince. Who else does she trust implicitly?" Suki asked.  
  
"Uh...Letty?" Rome asked, really confused now.  
  
"Her brother, idiota! God-sometimes you can be so dense!" she snapped.  
  
"That's why you love me girl!" he said, grinning. Suki broke into a grin before cracking up and laughing the whole way to the hospital. 


	12. Rinse

Ekena

Rinse

A/N: I saw this song in a Pitch Black/Riddick fic about Riddick and Kyra/Jack and I fell in love with it when I heard it so I'm putting it in

One more thing

LizzyB22 – I LOVED your review

Maliek-thanx again for reading!

Okay here's the deal-there's about five types of writing in this chapter so here's the key. If you get confused just ignore this and you'll figure it out okay here you go…

Normal writing like this is normal writing

Writing like _this_ is memories, summaries, voices in someone's head or narrating

Writing like **_this_** is something that is _in_ a memory but not necessarily a _part_ of the memory

Writing like **this** is the song

**She'd do anything to sparkle in his eye  
She would suffer, she would fight, and compromise  
**

_The same time that Suki and Rome arrived at the hospital to find Ekena, Ekena was heading towards the Miami exit. Also, Brian was making ready to come home._

Suki and Rome screeched into the hospital parking lot and rushed up to Brian's room. Brian looked startled as they burst into his room, both out of breath.

"Where is she?" Suki asked.

"Where is who?" Brian asked, pulling his shirt over his head.

"Ekena."

"She hasn't been here since yesterday." He said, struggling to stand. Suki moved over to support him and Rome looked at her.

'I don't know.' She mouthed.

"You mean she isn't here now?" Rome asked.

"No." Brian said. "Why?"

"Shit. Come on bro-we gotta take you home right quick."

**She's been wishin' on the stars that shine so bright  
For answers to the questions that will haunt her tonight**

Horns honked as Ekena sped over three lanes of traffic and onto the shoulder of the road.

"FUCK!" she yelled, pounding the steering wheel. She wasn't really angry at the steering wheel and felt bad for injuring the poor thing but right now she just didn't care. She couldn't care.

"What do I do?" she asked no one in particular. She got a response though.

'_Follow your heart.'_

"Then what happens?"

'_Only you know that.'_

"I don't." she said, tears leaking from her eyes.

'_You do, Lilo. You've always known. Think.'_

Ekena opened her mouth and closed it again, thinking. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

**How she'd be soothed, how she'd be saved if he could see  
She needs to be held in his arms to be free**

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**The sound of a baby crying echoes.**_

_Ekena looked up at her mother and threw her arms in the air, grabbing it with her tiny hands "Up!" she commanded her mother and her mother smiled down at her._

"_But how will you learn to walk?" Rain asked._

"_Up?" Ekena asked again and Rain laughed, hoisting her daughter upon her hip._

"_Brian!" Rain called and a scrawny blond boy looked up. He has a strong jaw and blue eyes, sun kissed skin and golden hair. He looked nothing like his stepmother and his sister. _

"_What mum?" he called._

"_Time to go home. We have to fix dinner now." Rain said calmly, her own green eyes flashing. The only way to tell that Rain Masters was angry was her eyes. They flashed when she was angry or upset-she would never show it on the outside._

"_Coming mum!" Brian said, dropping what he was doing and running over. Rain put her arm around her stepson's shoulders and began the walk home with him._

_**The sound of a baby crying echoes.**_

_Time seemed to fast forward for Ekena._

"_Oh…" Rain said, upset. _

"_What is it mum?" Brian asked._

"_We don't have any flour."_

"_I'll go get some." Brian said, but Rain stopped him_

"_No. You stay here with your sister. I'll get the flour." She said softly. And she ran her fingers over Brian's face once more, as if memorizing it, before leaning down and kissing his forehead. She moved to Ekena, tickling her belly before kissing her forehead as well._

"_Take good care of your sister for me Brian. I love you both." She whispered, leaving the house._

_END FLASHBACK_

**But everything happens for reasons that she will never understand  
'til she knows the heart of a woman will never be found in the arms of a man**

Letty snapped awake and fell from her chair with a loud thump.

"Shit!" she hissed, getting up and rubbing her behind. She realized the phone was ringing and scrambled to answer it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Yeah is Ekena there?" said the male voice.

"Can I ask who's calling?" Letty asked, slightly enthralled by the voice.

"It's Tej."

"Actually, today's her day off. I can tell her you called if you want?"

"Thanks sweetheart. I'll try her cell phone. You're Letty right?"

"Uh….yeah. How'd you know my name?"

"Ekena speak buckets about you." He said and hung up. Letty just stood in shock-no one had ever told her something like that. She placed the phone in the cradle and sat back in the chair, breathless.

And if she runs away she fears she won't be followed  
What could be the worse than leaving something behind

"Vince? Vince!"

Vince snapped out of his reverie.

"What?" he snapped.

"You okay, man? You seem distant these days…" Dom said, wiping his hands on his cloth.

"I-Yeah. I'm fine, Dom." Vince said, turning red and facing the car he was working on once more.

"Well can you pass me the wrench like I asked you five times then?"

Vince stuck his hand out, wrench enclosed, from beneath the car's hood.

**And as the depth of oceans slowly become shallow  
It's loneliness she finds...  
If only he was mine**

Vince jumped and hit his head upon the car hood he crouched under as Rome came bursting through the door.

"LETTY!"

Letty came skidding out the door to the office and looked around.

"What's going on?" she asked. Vince cursed softly and sat on the car, rubbing his head as Dom appeared behind him. They all stared at Rome.

"Ekena's gone."

"What do you mean she's gone?" Vince snapped.

"I mean _gone_ brother. Like up and left, vamoose! Adios, hasta la vista." He replied.

"Well what happened?" Letty asked, furrowing her brow.

"She does what she does best." Rome said.

"Race?"

"Run. Chica's always runnin', ever since I met her."

"Well how long have you known her?"

"Nineteen years today." He replied.

Vince was wondering why Dom hadn't said anything this whole time and turned to find him missing.

"DOM!" Vince yelled and both Letty and Rome looked at him in confusion.They turned as they heard tires screech and Vince ran into the road as Dom's car drove away.

She'd do anything to sparkle in his eye  
She would suffer, she would fight, and compromise

Ekena jumped into her car and started it. She began to drive and turned the wheel sharply, doing a one eighty and jamming her foot on the gas.

_This is it,_ she told herself. _No more running. No more running. If this is how he wants it then that's how it will be._

But first she had to make a few stops on the way home.

**She's been wishin' on the stars that shine so bright  
For answers to the questions that will haunt her tonight**

Vince's cell phone rang and he looked at the id. It was Ekena.

"Ekena?"

"Vince. I need to-"

"Where the _hell_ have you been? Do you realize that we are on the verge of sending the cops after you?"

"Are you gonna listen to me or not?" she asked.

"What?"

"I'm coming back home. I'll be there in an hour and a half. Look for me and tell Letty to call me. There are things I need to discuss with her. Alone."

"Sure." He said.

"I love you, V. Thanks." She said and hung up the phone.

"Who was that?"

"Ekena needs to talk to you Letty. Alone. She just called and she's safe."

**She must rinse him  
She can't rinse him  
She can't, she won't, she must rinse him  
**

Brian was lost as to why everyone was freaking out and both Dom and Ekena were gone.

"So what you're telling me is…my little sister, broke up with Dom and then hightailed it back to Miami." He asked Rome, who opened his mouth to reply.

"She's coming back." Said a voice and they turned and saw Letty. "I'm going to meet her. Alone, unless Suki wants to come, she said."

"Hell yeah!" Suki said, jumping up and following Letty out the door.

**She can't, she won't, she must rinse him  
She can't hold him this way  
**

Suki looked around for Ekena at the mall and cursed. She couldn't spot her.

"There she is." Letty said, pointing and walking away. Suki followed Letty over to the girl with short, layered brown hair.

"Ekena. We're here." Letty said and the girl turned. Suki was shocked to find that it was Ekena.

"Ekena, what'd you do to your hair?" she asked.

"No more running. I give up." Ekena said, running a hand through her hair.

**She must rinse this all away  
She can't love him this way**


	13. Life as a Backdrop

Ekena

Life as Backdrop

Hey people-I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry it took me so long to update but the people at Dell couldn't figure out what was wrong with my computer. I had to get a new hard drive before they figured out it was the memory that caused The Blue Screen of Death (as my mother affectionately named it). But I hope my computer works now and I'm trying to think of things to do with my stories.

Ekena shuffled from foot to foot nervously as Suki looked her up and down.

"Do you think you could stop fucking staring at me? I'm already a nervous wreck as it is." Ekena snapped and Suki's eyes narrowed at her face.

"What happened to you chica? This ain't you." Suki said,

"It is now. If you don't like it, go back to Miami." Ekena snapped. Suki stood staring at Ekena, hurt that she would say that.

"Can we please not have a catfight right now?" Letty asked, rubbing the bridge of her nose in annoyance. "We have stuff to do and not much time to do it in." Letty looked at her phone for the time.

"How much?"

"About an hour." Letty said, stuffing her phone back into her pocket.

"Wait-what are we doing?" Suki asked, looking from Ekena to Letty and back to Ekena.

"You didn't tell her?"

"You told me not to!"

"Ay, usted tiene razón. Lo siento, Letty." Ekena said, smacking her forehead.

"Usted sabe, usted pierde las células de cerebro cada vez usted hace eso?" Suki said. Ekena and Letty looked at her in confusion until Ekena burst into laughter.

"Let's go." Letty said, grinning from ear to ear at Suki's statement.

"What?" Suki asked, confused at why they were laughing at her.

"Eso era su momento rubio, Suki." Ekena said, wiping the tears running down her face away.

"I think we found her, Let." Suki said, throwing her arm over Ekena's shoulder. The three walked out of the mall, not noticing the young woman in the shadows of the corner by Ears of Corndog (they sell corndogs and I know it's stupid _and_ it's NOT REAL, just for reference) watching them.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Dom sat on the bleachers of the racing tracks. Technically, he wasn't even supposed to be in here but Charley who watched the front gate would pity him. Charley'd let him in so he could think, as long as he didn't race or go anywhere near the cars. He never did anyway-all he did was go to the same seat he'd sat in when he was nineteen and closed his eyes. He would imagine how his father had won the race and not smashed into the wall like a piece of tin foil. He'd imagine laughing with his dad, days afterward, and dancing with Letty at one of the many congratulatory parties in the neighborhood. He imagined how life would have been if his father had not died. It was stupid, he knew, but it helped him think.

Dom ran his hands over his head like he did when he was always nervous.

Problem was, he didn't know why he was so damn nervous.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Oh my GOD!" Mia screamed as she saw Ekena's hair. "What the FUCK did you do to your hair?"

"I cut it." Ekena said.

"I can see that."

"Then why did you ask?"

"Because I-You are so-I don't know." Mia said, pulling her own shoulder length hair into a ponytail.

"In." Letty ordered, pushing Ekena into her room and following. Suki and Mia soon followed suite, Suki closing the door and locking it. Ekena had a plan to get Dom back.

Ekena had a plan to get Dom back that scared the shit out of her.

"Vince, can I borrow you for a second?" Mia asked, pulling on his arm.

"What?" he asked as she pulled him up the stairs.

"I want your opinion on something." she said, knocking on the door.

"Hang on!" yelled Letty. "Just put it on, Ekena! It's a stupid skirt."

"_This_ is a _skirt_? Tu loca, hermana. It's a _rag_."

"Would you rather wear this or the shirt?"

"Fine."

"Come in." Letty said and Mia opened the door, dragging Vince inside.

"Where's Ekena?"Vince asked, looking around.

"I'm right here, you big monkey." she said, cocking an eyebrow at him as Mia shut the door softly.

"No fucking way are you Ekena." Vince said, eyeing the woman lustfully.

"Funny, V. Look in my eyes." she said. Vince's eyes, however, didn't want to go higher than her chest. Ekena sighed and walked over to Vince. "Vince. Vince! My eyes are north of my breasts, brother." Vince looked up at Ekena's face and looked into her eyes.

"You _are_ Ekena." he said and she smiled. "Where the _hell_ have you been?"

"I came back didn't I?" she asked, flopping down on the bed, eyes downcast.

"I was worried near death, puta!" he snapped. Ekena looked up at Letty, who nodded.

"I'm sorry, V. I had a mid-life crisis I guess." Ekena said and Vince felt a twinge of guilt.

"It's fine. Just try not to do it again." he said, sitting next to her.

"I need you to help me with this plan, V."

"What?" he asked.

"This was sabotage. I really am sorry-but this was sabotage to get you to help me." Ekena grinned.

"What did I just get myself into?" Vince moaned.

_Oh, 'round here we ridin' slow  
We keep it gutta, you should know  
Gettin' crunk off in tha club we gets low, oh  
Oh (oh), all my ladies to tha flo'  
Handle it ladies back it up  
Gettin crunk up in tha club we gets low, oh_

A/N: And if you can't understand el Espanol en la carta go look it up! Copy and paste it into a spanish translation site!


	14. WARNING!

ATTENTION ALL READERS OF THIS FANFIC! IMPORTANT NEWS!

I HAVE DECIDED NOT TO CONTINUE THIS FANFIC

JUST KIDDING

I THOUGHT I'D MESS WITH YOUR HEADS FIRST

LET'S START AGAIN:

ATTENTION ALL READERS OF THIS FANFIC! IMPORTANT NEWS!

I AM GOING TO RE-UPLOAD THIS FANFIC!

IT WILL STILL BE CALLED 'EKENA' BUT YOU MIGHT WANT TO READ IT OVER AGAIN BECAUSE **I HAVE ADDED NEW STUFF TO IT**!

I WON'T TAKE THIS PART OFF UNTIL I HAVE RE-WRITTEN/WRITTEN MORE/WRITTEN THREE OR FOUR NEW CHAPTERS!

I WANT TO WRITE THE CHAPTERS LONGER, SO JUST THINK OF IT LIKE A 'DIRECTOR'S CUT' DVD. I'LL EVEN PUT EXTRAS IN AT THE END IF YOU GUYS REALLY WANT (EG. DELETED SCENES, SOUNDTRACK INFO, ETC.).


End file.
